Revenge always comes after Hatred
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: In an Alternate universe, nations and humans are at war together, a brutal war. Follow the war Generals of the nations, Russia, America, Hungary, and China, and their journeys that have the lives of many , both nations and humans, in danger. Will the war end ? Or will one species dominance the world once and for all?
1. Russia

**Hope you like my new Hetalia AU!~ **

* * *

**Prologue **

7 years ago the world was in order, nations were in their place as well were humans. That is until rebellion . The rebellion when nations rebelled against the humans, having enough of their "greed" and "abuse" . As humans thought they were higher than nations and started take advantage of them. At first the nation's leaders started to treat them as if they were lower in rank than them and then the normal everyday people of their lands. This sent the nations into anger and rage , which caused the rebellion in August 3, 2016.

The nations attacked any humans on sight , causing the humans to declare war on the nations. The nations also developed their own territory,which was in Eastern Russia. This is where our story begins.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Russia was running through the forest with a rifle in his hand and blood stains on his clothing. "Damn humans, running into our nation land and attacking us. They will pay." Russia muttered to himself in the language of Lande, the language that the nations had created for themselves and that no known human could understand. Russia clenched his rifle as he heard a rustle coming from behind him. He turned around and spotted a human, he shot the human , smirking slightly as he did. The human had almost screeched when he was shot by Russia again, this time in the heart. The human was now dead, "That is what you get , bastard human." He cursed in English before stepping and spitting on the carcass. Not long after he headed back to the main nation camp, which was at the center of the territory. The camp was filled with the nations he had "control" over, as he was General of the center-west part of the nation. There were other Generals like him, China was the general of the east camp, America of the Northern camp and Hungary of the Southern camp.

When he arrived at the camp , his camp, Russia first went to his tent . He was quite tired at the moment and also noticed that his sisters weren't in the tent either, they were most likely doing work such as farming. Suddenly as he was just getting ready to take a nap, Poland had arrived in his tent. "Hey, like Russia , Hungary is like totally here and she's like totes asking you to come out and talk to her." Poland said to Russia in the language of Lande. "Damn , of all the times she could've come, she had to come now , what the hell does she want this time?" Russia muttered to himself quietly before he stepped out of the tent. There was Hungary, she was wearing a warrior's uniform that was designed for a female, and had her horse right beside her. Russia sighed, he wished that the nations could've had better transportation than horses, donkeys , mules or any other creature that was used to ride but sadly that was the only thing they had. Also another thing was that Hungary's Lieutenant, Prussia was there too. Why she had chosen him , the world may never know . "Russia," Hungary said with a stern look on her face in the language of Lande , "Humans have been attacking the Southern boarder more frequently, they are starting to overwhelm my troops and I. I need more troops , quickly before it getting a even worse.

Russia smirks slightly in reply to Hungary. "Well if I were to give you some of these soldiers, then what would you do to repay me?"

Hungary frowned slightly, "I will repay you by sending supplies and soldiers when when need them." Russia smirked slightly.

"It is a deal then. I will send you some of my soldiers as soon as I can."

"Good.." Soon after , Hungary went onto her horse and with Prussia getting onto the horse also.

* * *

"Sheesh , Why the hell didn't you bring another horse?" Hungary shot a glare at Prussia.

"Why the hell would I when we were the only ones going, anyways we don't have many horses." Hungary replied as she continued to ride the horse back to the Southern Camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Russia had ordered Poland, Estonia , Lithuania and Latvia to help Hungary in the fight with the humans on the Southern boarder of the territory.


	2. China

China was patrolling his part of territory on a horse, not many humans came to this section of the territory. This section was close to the water and not to mention a couple of volcanoes. After a while, China went back to the camp and as he went back to the he spotted something or someone. They were in handcuffs and badly wounded. It was a human man. China smirked ever so slightly.

China's horse galloped towards the human, who was trying to stand up. The horse ran into the human , making the human fall down and scream in pain. Not to mention, the human fainted. Soon after, China made the horse stop and got off of it. "It looks like we have a prisoner of war , aru?" He said to the horse with a smirk before putting the faint human onto it and getting onto the horse himself. China rode the horse towards his camp.

When they arrived at the camp, China got off his horse. His Lieutenant, Japan then walked towards him. "China-San," Japan said before bowing politely. "How was your patrol?"

"It was alright aru, though I got a prisoner, aru!"

"I'm not your prisoner, old geezer." China then shot a glare at the prisoner , who had just started to wake up.

"Aiya! Shut the hell up! A young human like you should learn to respect their elders!" The prisoner didn't reply. China then threw the prisoner to Japan. "Put him in the prison, aru and maybe he'll finally learn to respect his elders." China said to Japan and Japan then dragged the prisoner to the prison. The prison was really just a deep dark hole in the ground where prisoners were tied up to one of the rocks and forced to dangle as their punishment. Not long after , Japan put the prisoner in the prison which was much harder than it actually seemed to be.

After Japan had put the prisoner in the prison, he started to wonder how the human had gotten here in the first place. "How long am I going to dangle here?" The prisoner asked Japan. "We will see, though , I have a question to ask you: Why did you come here?" The man paused and though for a moment.

"I was banished and not to mention they banished me to never set foot on human territory." Japan listened to the man.

"What is your name?"

"My name? Well I call myself Ao, I don't know my real name." The voice was starting to sound more feminine now, less masculine.

"My I ask you what is your gender?"

The prisoner shook their head. "No!"

"Ah, though we will find out soon enough.." Not long after, Japan walked away.


End file.
